Who Knows Where This Road May Go?
by Jazzy Euphonium
Summary: Dmitry and Anya navigate life through a series of milestones.


He woke to the feeling of a hand gently brushing hair out of his face. Blinking his eyes to register his surroundings, Dmitry softly smiled once he saw what, or better, who lay beside to him. Anya, his beautiful and caring wife, smiled at him with such love and emotion.

"Happy birthday Dima," she said just above a whisper.

This elicited a bigger smile on his face and as he cupped her cheek, he closed his eyes to give her a tender kiss. Pulling back, the two remained close to one another. The warmth between them gave them a familiar comfort that they had so easily fallen into.

It had been nearly two years since Anya and Dmitry kissed on Pont Alexander III and so much happened since. Anya asked Dmitry to run away with her, with Nana's blessing, to start a new journey. He undoubtedly said yes, still to some extent in disbelief that she loved him back. With the clothes on their back, their few pieces of luggage, and a small portion of Anya's inheritance, Dmitry and Anya set off to another city in France. They settled on Marseille, a port city, in southern France. Dmitry was determined to cast off his former conman lifestyle to make an honest living so that Anya would never have to struggle to survive.

They found a small apartment that they easily made into a home, as well as found jobs. Dmitry as a deliverer for a railroad company and Anya as a receptionist at the hospital. The hours were long and the pay just bearable to survive, but both were content with each other. Although they ran away together, Anya and Dmitry decided to give courting a try, despite living together and sleeping in the same bed. Both knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together and knew that they discover more about each other no matter what. After about a year on their own and settling into their new lives, Dmitry finally saved up enough to buy Anya a simple engagement ring. He proposed one night after going out on a rare date night. She was simply blown away and overwhelmed with his chivalry, compassion, and honesty. They were soon married, with Lily and Vlad and a few neighborhood friends from work as witnesses. Now nearly seven months into marriage and Dmitry and Anya are stronger than ever.

"What time is it?" asked Dmitry, wanting to stay in this moment forever, but remembering that they both have work.

"Six thirty," Anya sighed as she began to stretch.

Swinging her feet off the bed, she raised her arms and stretched again. Anya felt Dmitry's gaze on her and looked over her shoulder slightly.

"Like the view?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Of course! You could wear a potato sack and still look just as stunning," replied Dmitry. His heart beat a little faster, getting lost in her glimmering eyes.

"I'm flattered, but I'll wear something a little more… special for tonight," Anya said casually, "birthday boy."

God this woman will be the death of him.

The Sudayevs go about the small apartment, carrying out their usual routine. Both got dressed first and then took turns washing up in the bathroom. Then, they both made breakfast. Anya usually cooked the eggs while Dmitry sliced the bread and whatever fruit they bought at the local market. After, they ate together and put the dishes into the sink to be washed later. Before they left, Anya helped him put on his jacket and he did the same with her. They walked hand in hand out of the apartment until they reached town. Anya to the hospital to manage the front desk and Dmitry to the train station to pick up the latest shipment. Not caring about the people around them, they turned to each other to kiss goodbye. Facing her, Dmitry took her small hands in his and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. Impatient, she rose on her toes to meet him halfway. They both pulled away smiling. As she walked away, she turned and gave him one last glance.

After a long eight hours at work, Dmitry and Anya returned home to their cozy apartment. Usually they would enjoy the domesticity of their life and relax with each other's company. However, since it was Dmitry's 30th birthday, they decided to throw a small celebration with their closest friends. Vlad and Lily took the trip from Paris and their local friends, Platon, Elena, Andrey, and Sonya were invited too. Platon and Andrey worked at Dmitry's workplace and the three quickly became close friends. Platon was married to Elena for five years now and already had two children. The Sudayevs and Petrovs liked to go out on double dates. Anya and Elena became good friends because of their husbands' friendship. Also, Anya became close with Sonya, whom she worked with at the hospital.

At the party, all the guests brought either a dish, drink, or dessert. It was quite a feast and merry times were had by all in attendance. After dinner, Vlad took Dmitry off to the side for a moment.

"Alright my boy, it's time to open your presents!" exclaimed Vlad excitedly.

Everyone at the party gathered in the Sudayevs' small family room. Dmitry sat on the worn couch that was underneath the window, facing everyone.

Dmitry gave a small chuckle, "Vlad, I'm thirty years old now and we've been friends for years. You really didn't need to get my anything."

"Nonsense! It was the least I could do for you my 'old' friend," Vlad joked.

Vlad excitedly crossed the room to hand Dmitry his gift.

Wishing to appease his oldest friend, Dmitry took the delicately wrapped package and gently tore the paper wrapping. It was a brown carboard box waiting to be opened. Within the brown box, was a purple leather pouch. Growing with curiosity, Dmitry pulled the mouth of the pouch open and emptied its contents in his hand. It was a silver pocket watch attached to a matching chain.

Dmitry's eyes widened at the unexpected gift from Vlad, knowing that that it was his grandfather's.

"Vlad… I don't know what to say. It's a wonderful present, but I don't believe that I can accept such a gift."

"I won't hear any of your excuses Dmitry. You deserve something special and it is your birthday after all," Vlad counters, "I know you will take good care of it and put it to good use. You're like a son to me and it comforts me that you can pass it down to your children."

Dmitry's face turned slightly red because of Vlad's comment. Recently, Anya and he had decided to try to start a family. They were settled in financially and felt that they were ready to take this next step in their relationship.

Andrey and Platon gave Dmitry a small hoot of encouragement. In response, Elena slapped Platon on the arm and Andrey's girlfriend, Katia, did the same to Andrey.

Luckily Anya was in the other room fetching Dmitry's gift. She excitedly returned and sat beside Dmitry. There was something different about Anya in this moment, but he couldn't seem to place a name to it. Maybe a mixture of happiness and excitement with slight nervousness and fear.

"Anya, you too with the gift! Honestly having you in my life is a gift and blessing every day," Dmitry confessed as he held her one hand in both of his.

"I know that you're grateful Dima, but you'll understand my reasoning behind the gift. Trust me," Anya explained.

Raising one eyebrow, he gave her a smirk and took the bag from her other hand. He removed the tissue paper in the bag to reveal…

"A doll?" Dmitry inquired.

As he pulls the doll out of the bag, he is hit with a flood of memories. Dmitry is taken back to Paris two years ago in a hotel room with a furious Anya.

" _It was my life you played with. Telling me I was someone else. Letting me believe I was."_

 _Anya was furiously collecting her things around the hotel room, desperate to leave the two men she thought she could trust. As she picks up two articles of clothing on the table, she spots something new and picks it up._

" _What is this?"_

 _It appears to be a small, soft doll. Something very plain, simple, yet comforting and beautiful._

" _I bought it for you when were at-"_

 _Dmitry couldn't finish explaining because he was suddenly cut off._

" _I don't want it."_

 _She says this firmly without hesitation and with conviction. He thought he was doing something nice for her, but now she did not have an ounce of patience to let him finish._

" _Where are you going?"_

" _Anywhere that's far from you…"_

The memory began to fade as Dmitry was brought back to the present. Anya noticed her husband reliving that moment with the doll and reassuringly placed her hand on his arm to bring him back.

"Dmitry, are you okay?"

A million questions flooded his thoughts, but Dmitry was only able to get out, "You kept this after all this time?"

Bashfully, Anya smiled, "After I realized how much you mattered to me, I saw it sitting in the room and decided to pack it with me. I was touched by your kind gesture."

Dmitry smiled at her and immediately felt butterflies in his stomach. Even after two years of being with her, she still finds ways to make him feel weak in the knees, amazed, proud, loved, and all other wonderful feelings.

Anya could instantly tell that as touching as her response was, it did not explain why he received the doll as a present. She took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

"And… I am giving it to you now, so that later, you can give it to our child."

At first Dmitry thought Anya was just teasing him about children, like Vlad. She knew that he sometimes became red and grew flustered when children were mentioned. Family was a touchy subject since they both lost their families in traumatic ways. They were cautious when it came to letting people in, afraid that the ones they loved and cared for would be taken away too soon. The fear still existed despite trying to have children.

However, her nervous smile only confirmed his initial thoughts. It seemed that time and all noises stopped. Anya and Dmitry were seemingly in their own world.

"Anya, are you pregnant?" Dmitry asked slowly.

Anya nodded her head nervously as she smiled and said, "Yes."

Dmitry jumped up and shouted, "I-I can't believe it! I'm going to be a father! Anya you're going to be a mother! I-I mean you are a mother, you're pregnant!"

Relieved with is reaction, Anya hugged Dmitry. She wrapped her arms around his neck before he picked her up and spun her around. She squealed with delight and kissed Dmitry firmly on the lips.

Suddenly they remembered that they had guests and they pulled away. Everyone cheered excitedly and congratulated the couple. Andrey and Platon insisted Dmitry take a shot of vodka to celebrate.

Everyone separated into smaller groups, but the main subject of the conversations was the pregnancy. The women flocked around Anya, excitedly discussing everything from baby names to a possible baby shower. In the kitchen, the men gathered and drank happily.

Vlad was the first to speak up, "You know Dmitry… when I mentioned passing my grandfather's watch to your future kin, I did not expect it to be so soon."

Dmitry just chuckled and gave his friend a big bear hug.

"Well Dmitry, say goodbye to your freedom now. Kids are a pain in the ass," Andrey advised.

"What do you even know about them Andrey?" Dmitry questioned increduously, "You're not even married."

"He's just poking fun at you because he has one less drinking buddy," said Platon.

Chugging the rest of his beer, Andrey pouted, "Both of you are growing up. Marrying, having babies, and taking responsibility. I still like to live a little."

Dmitry poured Andrey another glass and raised his own. "As sappy as this sounds, you guys are my best friends. I couldn't have survived moving to Marseille and holding this job without you doofuses. I thank you for that. Same with Anya; she likes you guys and thinks you're good for me."

"Nashu druzhbu!," exclaimed the men in unison.

After sipping his drink, Dmitry made eye contact across the room to where Anya was in deep conversation with the other women. He gave her a sly smile, making her blush and look away for a second.

It was around midnight when the guests started to clear out of the Sudayev apartment and return to their respective homes. Andrey and Katia to his apartment, Platon and Elena to their cottage, and Vlad and Lily to their hotel. Luckily there wasn't much to clean up around the apartment. Dmitry went to take the trash down to the dumpster, while Anya retreated to their bedroom.

Dmitry was met with a pleasant surprise as he entered the bedroom. Anya was wearing his favorite nightgown on her, lying seductively on their bed. He felt his face suddenly get warm and swallowed. His feet seemed to be frozen to the floor, unable to move.

"Anya," he began, "are you sure you're not tired? You had a long day and you're pregnant."

"So?" she challenged, "I feel fine and the doctor said it was okay."

Dmitry felt slightly apprehensive, unsure of what to do now that Anya was pregnant. His knowledge of pregnancy was pretty much limited to how a baby is conceived, but other than that, he knew nothing about the meticulous details and what was to come.

"Oh Dima, stop being ridiculous and come here. I want you to kiss me and let me give you your birthday gift."

"You're so stubborn and demanding," Dmitry teased.

He quickly shed his shoes and socks and jumped on the bed so that he hovered over Anya. She pulled him in for a kiss, giggling as his nose tickled hers. He pulled away for a second to gaze into her eyes. Even after two years, he still gets lost in her blue, sea colored eyes and soaks in all the emotion they show. She brought her hand up to cup his cheek and gave him a slow, chaste kiss.

Dmitry decided that he wanted to stretch this moment out for as long as he could and deepened the kiss. He gently ran his hands up and down her body, feeling her soft skin and flat stomach carrying their child.

After finishing their lovemaking, Anya curled up next to Dmitry with her head resting on his chest and her hand holding his. Dmitry smelled her hair and happily sighed at how perfect everything was. Being with Anya grew into something comforting, safe, and familiar but never boring or old. He found the small things to be his most favorite. The way that she rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand, the smell of her hair, and the slightly ticklish feeling of her breath on his skin. God, he loves this woman.

Anya loved the way that Dmitry always opened his arms to cuddle, despite his size, he has always been a cuddler. She felt his calloused hands under her thumb and was enamored by the contrast. He had such a tough exterior from his days living in the streets of St. Petersburg, but had a sensitive, considerate, and soft side for those he cared about. Another favorite of hers was when he played with the ring on her finger. Slightly pushing it back and forth with his thumb. She knows how important it was for him to be able to purchase a ring for her. Despite never being materialistic, she cherished what the ring symbolized above everything else.

 _Home. Love. Family._

Sleepiness taking over her, Anya traced light circles on Dmitry's chest. She peacefully closed her eyes, feeling the steady and sure heartbeat in his chest.

 _~Five months later~_

"My father wasn't around."

Anya groggily woke up to try to comprehend what the voice said. She didn't know what time it was, but imagined that it was some early hour in the morning. Through her squinted eyes, she could see that it was still dark out. However, she continued to lie still and kept her breathing even once she realized what was happening.

She was lying on her back and felt a familiar hand on her stomach. Dmitry's face was close to her stomach as he rubbed comforting circles on it.

 _Oh, he's talking to the baby. Not me._

"I swear that I'll be around for you," Dmitry whispered with his voice almost breaking.

Anya, not wanting to interrupt this intimate moment between her husband and their child, pretended to be asleep and just listened.

"I'll do whatever it takes…," Dmitry continued, "hopefully it won't involve breaking the law though. I've been trying to make an honest life, for your mother, but now for you too."

Dmitry paused to make a small chuckle. Then he started again, "I'll make a million mistakes… I have little idea of what it is like to be a father. My time with mine was short, but memorable. Your mother on the other hand. Gosh, she's incredible and seems to know everything. About motherhood of course, not about everything. I can't give her that much credit."

In her head, Anya smiled at his comment. Despite happily being together for two years, Dmitry and Anya still had occasional minor disagreements. It was why their relationship worked so well. Both knew that fundamentally they deeply cared for each other and loved each other. Their natural banter was their way of flirting and kept each other honest.

"I'll make the world safe and sound for you," Dmitry finished, "Luckily, Marseille is no Petersburg and you won't have to go through similar struggles that your mother and I had to go through. I promise that with all my power you will never feel hungry, cold, or alone. You will always be loved. By me, your mother, Vlad and Lily, your great-grandmother, and our closest friends."

Anya could practically see Dmitry crying and fought the urge to comfort him. She knew that he would have woken her if he wanted her to be a part of this intimate moment.

"I love you and cannot wait for you to finally meet us," Dmitry confessed.

Finally, Dmitry kissed her protruding stomach and gave it one final soft rub. He made his way back up the bed and laid next to Anya. He checked to see if she was awake and luckily her guise fooled him. She felt him snuggle up closer to her, breathing in the scent of her hair and wrapping his arm gently around her body.

Once she heard him softly snore, she turned and placed a tender kiss to his nose. She felt her eyes get heavy and drifted into a soft slumber.

Her last thought was. _How lucky we are to be alive right now._

 _~Three months later~_

Dmitry was currently banned from their bedroom, forced to wait until he was allowed back in again. He felt completely helpless waiting outside doing nothing of use while Anya's screams pierce through the door.

Vlad put a reassuring hand on Dmitry's shoulder.

"Dmitry, try to relax. Anya is a strong woman and will be okay, the same with your child."

Dmitry gave Vlad a crazed look, ready to explode and explain to him that there was no way to guarantee Anya and their child's safety and that there must be something he can do to help. However, he read his friend's expression and simply took a deep breath. Anya woke up in the middle of the night to alert him to fetch the midwife and he hasn't had any sleep since. That was nearly six hours ago. That put him at a total of three hours of sleep.

"Dmitry, why don't you take a nap to calm your nerves?" Vlad suggested.

Dmitry was too tired to fight back and despite his stubbornness, walked over to the couch and laid down. Vlad treated him as if he was a child and covered him with a blanket. The lack of sleep catching up with him, Dmitry closed his eyes as Vlad left to fetch some provisions for the Sudayevs.

Dmitry was awoken by the midwife's assistant gently shaking him awake.

"Monsieur Sudayev, you may visit your wife now."

Dmitry had never gotten up quicker in his entire life before. Racing to the bedroom, he slowed down before entering, steadying his breathing.

He was amazed at the breathtaking sight before him. Anya was sitting up, holding their child in a swaddle. She looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes and flashed him a tired, yet delighted smile.

"Dima come and meet your daughter," Anya greeted gently.

As he walked over to the side of the bed the midwife said, "Congratulations Monsieur and Madame Sudayev. You are parents to a beautiful, healthy baby girl."

The number of times Dmitry has had his breath taken away, he can count using both hands. A majority of them were because of Anya, but this one has definitely blown away all the others.

He took in everything about her. Small nose. Small fingers. A little bit of hair growing on the cap of her head.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Anya, pulling Dmitry back from his thoughts.

He simply nodded and with slightly shaking hands, held his daughter in his arms. The baby immediately noticed that she was held by someone different and reached out with her tiny fingers. Dmitry moved his finger to her hand and four tiny fingers and a tiny thumb wrapped around his index finger. He gasped at the gesture and lightly rocked her back and forth.

Anya lay back, exhausted from approximately eight hours in labor. A small, yet drained smile remained on her face as she observed the sight in front of her. Both parents were determined to commit this moment to memory.

Dmitry turned to Anya intending to say something to her, only to find her peacefully sleeping. He simply bent down and kissed her forehead gently. Sitting in the chair next to the bed, he cherished holding his daughter for a little while longer. He heard their apartment door open and Vlad's rapid footsteps. Vlad made his way to the bedroom entrance and stopped at the beautiful sight before him. Anya looked peaceful sleeping in the bed with Dmitry sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding the newest addition to the Sudayev family. Dmitry and Vlad simply exchanged smiles and Vlad silently checked to see if Dmitry needed anything before leaving the family to rest.

After rocking his daughter back to sleep, Dmitry stood to place her carefully in her crib. Not wanting to disturb either of his girls, he left the room to sleep on the couch.

A few hours pass and a well-rested Dmitry rose to check on his wife and child. He entered the room to find Anya reading nursing instructions from the midwife. She glanced up from the papers and reached her hand out for him to take. He made his way across the room to sit on the edge of the bed next to her, holding her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Dmitry whispered.

"Still a little tired and sore, but otherwise I am comfortable," replied Anya.

Relieved that she was well, Dmitry leaned in to kiss her. "I'm glad you're feeling well. You don't know how genuinely happy I am. You have made me the luckiest man on Earth, Anya."

"You know… we still haven't named her yet. Do you have any ideas?" questioned Anya.

Dmitry and Anya briefly discussed baby names throughout her pregnancy, but both agreed to decide on a name once they saw him/her.

"I think Maria is a beautiful name. Also, it is an appropriate way to honor your Nana," explained Dmitry.

"Maria Dmitryevna Sudayev," she paused, testing how it flowed off the tongue, "I like it."

"Then it is decided," exclaimed Dmitry.

Maria pulled both from their thoughts by making small gurgling noises.

"Dmitry can you please bring her here? I am sure that she is hungry," asked Anya.

Dmitry ascended and made his way over to the crib. Maria gave him a small smile as he picked her up gently. He cannot help but return the smile when he hands her to Anya.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Nonsense Dmitry. It's not like there is anything you haven't seen before."

Dmitry's cheeks turned slightly red, eliciting a soft chuckle from Anya. She pulled her nightgown down and positioned herself so that Maria could suckle properly. It took a few tries to get it right, but Anya began to learn the ropes.

"I'm surprised that she is this hungry for such a small baby," commented Dmitry.

"She's been alive for what? Four hours? And she already takes after her father."

Father and mother both laughed, enjoying these sentimental moments at the beginning of another journey. Never would they have imagined their lives being this way three years ago. Who knew that fate would bring them this much happiness despite their tragedies earlier in life?

Maria finished her meal and was gingerly burped, before being placed back into her crib. Her father kissed her on her forehead to say goodnight.

"Oh wait!" he exclaimed, running into their closet, "I almost forgot."

Dmitry grabbed the doll that he gave Anya years ago and placed it next to Maria in her crib. However, the baby was already asleep and didn't notice her new doll. It didn't matter though. Dmitry smiled to himself before returning to the bed and joining Anya. Both parents finally felt at peace after a stressful day. However, it was all worth it.

 _Home. Love. Family._

 **I hope you all enjoyed this short story! It's been a while since I wrote, but I felt inspired by this great pairing. I took inspiration from the story, "Willow" by Aliquis on AO3 for the French city that Dmitry and Anya settled in. I have little knowledge about early 20** **th** **century Europe and based my story off of the setting described there. It is a great story and I recommend checking it out!**


End file.
